Labyrinth continued
by krazypurplewolf
Summary: I own none of these characters, they belong to the crew who made up Labyrinth. Story by Dennis Lee and Jim Henson, screenplay by Terry Jones and directed by Jim Henson. I do own the story that is created from my mind. Sarah has returned home to find out that the Goblin King has been visiting Toby. What does he want? (Hope this is a better introduction.)
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth Continued…

Five years later Sarah returns home graduated from College with her degree in English. Toby is a lively 5 year old running around. Merlin is stretched out in front of the fireplace.

"Honey you don't mind watching Toby? I can call the sitter." Her father asks as he and her stepmother are getting ready to go to a business dinner party.

"No, I don't mind. It will be nice spending some time with him this summer." She grabs him in an embrace; as he tries to run pass her.

"Toby, you mind your sister. It's almost your bed time, go and brush your teeth." His mother kisses him on the check. "Sarah, don't let him talk you into staying up too late." She embarrasses Sarah and kisses her on the check.

"We will try to get home early." Her father kisses her on the forehead.

"Don't hurry, have fun and enjoy yourself. After I put Toby to bed, I'll just read a little before I go to bed." Waving to them as they leave, she shuts the door and turns the lock.

She hears an excited yell coming from upstairs. "Sarah, come see!" Toby sounds excited about something.

Running up the stairs Sarah stops in Toby's doorway. "What Toby…"

Toby is at the window pointing outside. "The Goblin King is here."

Sarah runs over to the window and looks out. In the tree there is an owl staring straight at them. She pushes Toby back and shuts the window.

"Toby what are you talking about." She glances at him worry in her eyes.

"The Goblin King, he comes and tells me stories at night." He looks out and up at the branches in the tree.

"Toby you need to stay away from him." She places her hands on his shoulders. "He takes children and turns them into Goblins."

Turning he looks up at her, innocent eyes connecting with hers. "No he doesn't. The Goblins are always in his kingdom just like all the other creatures that are there." Glancing at the window and back at her, "He asks about you."

Stumbling back away from the window, she sits down on the bed. "What?" She shakes her head lightly. "Toby you don't remember when you were a baby. He took you. I had to find you." Putting her head down, whipping her eyes with the back of her hands.

Toby sits down beside Sarah, "He told me about it." Leaning on her side, "He has these magic crystal balls that he can show you what has happened."

Looking down and pulling him close to her. "So what did you see?"

"When you were mad, cause mommy and daddy let me have Lancelot. You wished for the Goblins to come and take me away, and they did." Wrapping tiny arms, around her waist, "But you came and got me back."

"Toby I will always come for you." Kissing the top of his head, "But you have to promise me not to go with him or wish anything with the Goblins. Promise!"

"I promise Sarah." Glancing again at the window, "But he really wants to talk to you."

Sarah stands and goes to the window making sure it's locked and closing the curtains. "I'll let you sleep with Lancelot if you get in bed and not let anyone in."

He jumps up and runs to her, "Can I get him and will you read me a story about Lancelot?" Bright wide escorted eyes looking up at her.

"Sure let's go get him and his book." They go out his door and go to hers. Grabbing the book from the shelf as Toby gets Lancelot from her bed and hugs him close. He grabs Sarah's hand as they walk back to his room. Tucking him in the bed and sitting with her back against the headboard, she begins to read. A couple chapters in and Toby is sound asleep. Standing she marks their spot for tomorrow night and kisses him on the forehead as she heads out and turns off the light. Glancing over at the window to make sure it's still closed. She decides to leave the door open so she can hear if anything should happen.

Back in her room she goes to the window and looks out. "Why are you asking about me? Can't you please just leave Toby alone?" She turns from the window.

"I miss you Sarah" Jareth whispers as he sits on her windowsill.

Turning around quickly and backing towards the door. "Go Away!"

"But Sarah, I am here to answer your questions." Standing he walks towards her.

"Stay away from me." Looking straight into his eyes, "Why would you be asking Toby quotations about me?"

"Because, I miss you Sarah." Jareth starts twirling his crystal balls around in his hand.

"What have you been telling Toby?" she walks towards him. How could it be, it is like he has never aged. He was the man in her dreams. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind after all these years?

"Toby has an imagination just like you Sarah." Cocking his eyebrows at her, "He talks to my goblins and they enjoy his conversations. They play together."

"You better not take him again, cause I will…" Anger is shooting from her eyes.

"I would never take him, unless he asked." A twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "but I would bring him back." Walking around her childhood room, regarding all the Shakespeare books and posters. She was always a fan for the poetry.

"You need to go." Hearing a car pull up in the driveway.

"I will see you soon Sarah." Bending he kisses her on the lips, "I have misses you." He turns into an owl and flies out the window. Sarah reaches up with her hand and touches her lips, she can feel a light tingling all the way to her toes.

"Sarah? Is everything all right?" Her father is standing in the door way.

Turning towards him, "Yes fine, I was trying to figure out which of my books I should read." Walking to her bookcase, still in a daze.

"Alright, just letting you know we are home. Sleep tight sweetheart." He turns and leaves shutting her door.

Sarah sits down in her desk chair. 'Did that really happen?'

Hope you enjoy this story. Review if you think it should go on.

This is one of my favorite movies; I love the songs and story line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day Sarah woke up not believing what happened last night. She couldn't wait to talk to Toby. Heading to Toby's room, Merlin following her. Glancing in, she noticed that Toby wasn't in there. Heading downstairs she heard voices in the kitchen, Toby sounded so excited.

"Mom! You have to believe me, there really is a goblin King!" Toby was jumping up and down.

Bursting into the room, Sarah turns Toby around. "Toby you know that was only a story." Looking towards her stepmother, "He must've gotten confused; I was reading him a fairy tale."

Shaking his head violently back and forth; "No Sarah! You saw him to, the owl." Toby was trying to turn away from Sarah, to look at his mother.

"Toby, if you like this story I will tell you another one. Why don't we go outside, it's a gorgeous day out." Sarah takes Toby's hand and leads him out.

"Sarah, you know it's true." Toby looks confused.

"Toby, you can't tell people about the goblin King. They will think you are crazy." Sarah walks over to a tree stump and sits down.

"But Sarah, you know it's true." Toby sits down next to Sarah.

"Yes Toby, he is real. But that doesn't mean we tell others." Glancing around, "We have to be careful; I don't want him to take you away again."

Cocking his head to one side and looking puzzled. "But why? I would like to go and meet all the goblins." Spreading his arms wide and twirling in circles, "wouldn't it be fun?" laughing he falls onto the ground.

Reaching out and making Toby look at her, "Toby you don't know what you are asking."

Pulling away from Sarah "Don't I just have to ask? And he will come and take me there."

"NO TOBY! You may never come back. Then what would you do?" She looks a little frightened.

"But you will come with me. He wants to talk to you." Toby tries to convince her.

"I've spoken to him, last night when you were asleep."

"So what did he want?" Toby swings his arms wide up to the trees.

Toby's mother yells from the porch and gets their attention.

"Sarah, Toby, can you come here?" She looks out at them from the porch.

Sarah stands up, "Toby don't say anything. We will talk later."

Toby takes off at a run, and Sarah walks behind.

"I need to go into town for a few things; would you two like to come along?" She looks at the two of them.

"Can we get ICR CREAM? Chocolate chips my favorite." Toby yells eagerly.

Putting her hand on Toby's shoulder, "Sure, you go wash up and we will even grab some lunch." Turning to Sarah, "How about it Sarah, want to have some lunch and ice cream?"

Shaking her head, "No, I think I'll stay here and unpack."

"Ok, you are probably tired after your long trip home yesterday. Take it easy and there is plenty in the fridge. Is there anything that you would like from town?"

Toby runs out of the house and jumps off the porch heading to the car. "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

"I wish I had all his energy." She starts heading towards the car to. "Last chance anything you want?"

"No, I'm fine. You go and have fun." Sarah turns and walks into the house. Stopping in the kitchen she makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and pours a big glass of milk. Taking them with her upstairs.

After finishing her sandwich and milk and putting everything away, she grabs a book and heads to the fields. She loved lying in the grass and watching the clouds and letting her imagination run away into a good book.

"Sarah you are always in a faraway land dreaming. Why don't you come with me? Everyone misses you." Jareth spoke softly from above her.

Jerking up into a sitting position, "Why are you here? I didn't ask for you." Sarah speaks rudely to Jareth.

"You didn't my lovely Sarah, but Toby has been asking to go with me." Sitting down next to her, "would you like me to just take him and not tell you anything." Reaching out to take her hand, she yanks back away from him.

"Do not even think about taking Toby anywhere." She stands up and grabs her book, but Jareth already has it in his.

"Don't you remember anything Sarah?" Standing he hands the book to her, but still holding on to it. "If he wishes three times, my goblins will come for him. Why not just make it a fun trip, so Toby will stop asking." He leaves the book go and she stumbles backwards slightly and he is behind her so she doesn't fall.

"I miss you Sarah, and I have waited for you to grow older. But it is getting harder to resist temptation." He bends and kisses her lightly on the lips again and then he is gone.

Why does he do this to her. What has Toby been doing, please let him not be wishing to be taken away. If she goes back there will she be able to resist him? Will she ever use her education? Will they ever be able to come back? Why does this have to be so confusing?

Her sweet Jareth, her heart aches for him, but his world isn't hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah is sitting on her bed with a note pad and pencil writing away, when her father walks in and sits down by her trying to get a peek at what she is writing.

Hugging the paper to her chest, "Dad, you know I don't like showing my work till it is complete."

"You can't condemn a man for trying." Leaning back on the bed, "you have been writing today. What is the story about this time? Toby's, Goblins."

How could he ask a question and answer it correctly. "You know I like writing about the fantasy world." Putting her paper down, "I wanted to tell you, when I got home last night. But you were getting ready for that party. I sent in a story of mine to a Publishes, and they are going to print it."

Her father grabs her in a big bear hug. "Sweetheart that is great." Pulling back from her, "We will have to through you a party when the book comes out."

Sarah kneels by her bed and brings a box out from under, placing it on the bed. "This is my original copy of the book, if you would like to see it."

"Sarah I would love to see it and anything else you would ever want to show me." Standing he goes around the bed and hugs her close. "I love you sweetheart. You are so like your mother and I loved her with all my heart."

She reaches down and opens the box. A very creative drawing is on top of a castle in the middle of a maze. It is titled '_Tyler's Adventure'. _

"Did you draw the pictures?" she nods as he reaches into the box and picks up the picture to get a closer look. "Sarah you are so talented and I know you didn't get that from me." Glancing down at the next image, that looks like Toby as a baby. "This looks like a story that Toby has been telling me. Are there Goblins?"

Shaking her head yes, "Toby probably told you a story just like this, because I have told it to him."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he starts to read some of the story. "Sarah this is so special." Looking up at her, "would you read this to the family?"

Taking the pages from her father and putting them back in the box and shoving it under her bed. "Can you wait and let this be our secret? It still doesn't feel real to me, not until I get an actual book."

"I don't know why you want to keep this a secret, but for you I will."

Hearing a car pulling in and stop, and a slamming door and Toby's excited yelling, "Sarah! I GOT YOU A SURPRIZE!"

Her father Stands up and offers his hands to help her up. "Better hurry because if he sees you down there, it won't be long and he will be looking under there."

Laughing they both get to the stairs, just as Toby is running up them.

"Daddy!" Toby runs into his father, "Your home early!" Glancing up at Sarah, "Me and mommy found something for you." Grabbing her hand he tugs her down the stairs.

Placing some sacks on the table, "I'm glad your home, there is more in the car." Both Sarah and her father head towards the car to start unloading it.

Inside the house Sarah could hear Toby, "But mommy can't we give it to her now?" she couldn't hear his mother's response.

After all was done:

Toby grabs Sarah's hand and leads her into the living room. "I picked something out for you at the store." Sarah sees a large gift bag on the coffee table. "She doesn't understand what it means," in a whisper "but you will."

Sarah looks at her step mother then glances down at Toby as he hands her the sack. "What is this for? It's not my birthday, or any holiday for that matter." Opening the top of the bag slowly, she peeks in and looks startled.

"Doesn't it look just like the Goblin King when he is an owl?" Inside the bag is a large stuffed snow owl, with large eyes staring up at her.

"I see that Sarah was right about you Toby, you have an imagination just like she did." Their father laughs as he pats Toby on the head.

"Dad it's not imaginary." Toby looks up at his father with wide serious eyes.

Sarah wraps her arm around Toby's shoulders and pulls him to her side. "Why don't we take the Goblin King to my room and find a good home for him." Holding the bag and steering Toby to the stairs.

"We should put him by the window, he loves coming in and out of the windows at night and maybe he will see the owl that we got that looks like him." Toby shots up the stairs in front of her.

Oh why does Toby have to insist on the goblin King to stay so vivid in her memory? What will he think of the book when it finally arrives?


End file.
